In ultrasound probes used with ultrasonic diagnosis apparatuses for acquiring two- or three-dimensional images, transducer elements, which send and receive ultrasound waves, are arranged in one or two dimensions at the head part of the probe near one end side of a casing. Additionally, a group of electronic circuit cards, which are sometimes called simply “electronic circuits”, are provided in the same casing, for example, to execute beam forming for driving the transducer elements.
For acquiring images in higher definition, attempts are being made to improve the electronic circuits with more functions in higher power and higher density. Consequently, the electronic circuits have come to generate more heat resulting in increased surface temperatures for the head part and the casing. Thus, effective releasing of heat from the ultrasound probe has become an important issue.
The natural cooling by the ambient air of the surfaces of the head part and the casing, however, cannot sufficiently prevent the temperature rise, and the surface temperatures tend to rise in correspondence to the time of use of the ultrasound probe.
The surface of the head part is the part that comes into contact with the subject, and the surface of the casing is the part that is held by the operator (as handle part). It is, therefore, necessary to keep the surface temperatures of the head part and handle part within a safe range.
On this background, consideration is given to a forced cooling in which a coolant is circulated through the casing via a probe cable, which extends from the other end of the casing outward, for preventing the surface temperatures from exceeding a permissible level.